wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apples
Promo Pictures TheWigglesinApplesandBananasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles One,Two,Three,Four,Five,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture.jpg|"One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" OneTwoThreeFourFive,OnceICaughtaFishAlive-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Lachy ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture2.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" EmmaandLeeHawkins.jpg|Emma and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "This Little Piggy Went to Market" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture.jpg|"Shortin' Bread" Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy pushing her triplets in stroller Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and her triplets Shortnin'Bread-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley and Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon SimonandLaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lauren AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mouse AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Anthony Rowley" AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture10.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony Rowley crossing over a brook AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture15.jpg|Anthony Rowley and Mr Rat AnthonyRowley-PromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony Rowley ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man Came Rolling Home" ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as the old man ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony as the old man dancing ThisOldManCameRollingHome-PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony doing a backward flip TheFourPresents-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma TheFourPresents-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma holding second present TheFourPresents-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheFourPresents-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as second sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture9.jpg|"The Four Presents" TheFourPresents-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma as the first sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheFourPresents-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma as the fourth sister TheFourPresents-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma as the third sister TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheWheelsontheBus-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" TheWigglesandDennishaPratt.jpg|The Wiggles and Dennisha Pratt MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" MissPollyHadADolly-2014PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dennisha and Dr. Sure I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers I'llTellMeMa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the Irish dancers FaLaNinna-PromoPicture.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Promenade Emma,BayleeNuzzo,CaterinaMeteandNickHutchinson.jpg|Emma, Baylee, Caterina and Nick FaLaNinna-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles FaLaNinna-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing musical instruments FaLaNinna-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and Baylee FaLaNinna-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and Baylee File:FaLaNinna-PromoPhoto6.jpg|Emma and Baylee File:CaterinaMeteandBayleeNuzzo.jpg|Caterina and Baylee ItsyBitsySpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Pufferbillies" AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Anthony and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony on Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles on the Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony driving the train TheWigglesatSantaFeRailroad.jpg|The Wiggles at Santa Fe Railroad LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon on the Santa Fe Caboose LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles LittlePufferbillies-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles on the Santa Fe caboose File:LittlePufferbilliesPromo16.png|Simon's feet MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Caterina MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles MissLucyHadaDucky-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Miss Lucy SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sur le Pont d'Avignon" SurlePontd'Avignon-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurlePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture4.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture6.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture7.jpg|Emma SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture10.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mimi SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon File:SurLePontD'Avignon-PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon ABC-PromoPicture.jpg|"ABC" ABC-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony dressed like Elvis LachyandNickinStanleyPark.jpg|Lachy and Nick in Stanley Park DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture.jpg|Wags DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" DoYourEarsHangLow?-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles DownbytheBay-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Down by the Bay" DownbytheBay-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain as a cockatoo dressed in blue DownbytheBay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat DownBytheBay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony as a kangaroo DownBytheBay-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Down By the Bay" DownBytheBay-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggly Humans DownBytheBay-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture7.jpg|Michael Finnegan at the United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture8.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture13.jpg|The United States Capitol MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture14.jpg|Michael Finnegan MichaelFinnegan-PromoPicture15.jpg|Michael Finnegan dancing LasGolondrinas-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Las Golondrinas" Open,ShutThem-PromoPicture.jpg|"Open, Shut Them" ApplesandBananasPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD AnthonyFieldandBrianStone.jpg|Anthony and Brian Stone File:ApplesandBananasBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Screenshots NurseryRhymeBook.jpg|A nursery rhyme book Anthony'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma's title Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Wags'TitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Henry's title LeeHawkins'TitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lee Hawkins' title DennishaPratt'sTitleinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dennisha Pratt's title ApplesandBananas-TitleScreen.jpg|Title TheWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles ApplesandBananas-Prologue.jpg|''"I love to eat apples and bananas."'' EmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma EmmaSingingApplesandBananas.jpg|"Apples and Bananas" LachyinApplesandBananas.png|Lachy AiplesandBanainais.jpg|Emma and a lowercase "a" LachyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy eating apples and bananas SimonSingingApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon singing EeplesandBanenes.jpg|Simon and a lowercase "e" AnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony IpplesandBaninis.jpg|Simon and a lowercase "i" AnthonyEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony eating apples and bananas LachySingingApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy singing OpplesandBanonos.jpg|Lachy and a lowercase "o" SimonEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon eating apples and bananas UpplesandBanunus.jpg|Lachy and a lowercase "u" SimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon HenryinApplesandBananas.png|Henry OneTwoThreeFourFive-Prologue.jpg|Henry introducing "One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" OneTwoThreeFourFive.jpg|"One Two Three Four Five, Once I Caught a Fish Alive" ThisLittlePiggyWenttoMarket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "This Little Piggy Went to Market" TheWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins TheAwakeWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Lee Hawkins ThisLittlePiggyWentToMarket-2014.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Market" TheReplacementWigglesandLeeHawkins.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Lee Hawkins Shortnin'Bread-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Shortnin' Bread" DorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sTriplets.jpg|Dorothy's triplets DorothySingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy and Emma LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy playing red Starry Keyboard Lachy,DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Lachy, Dorothy and her triplets DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Dorothy Giving her triplets a stroller ride Simon,AnthonyandDorothy'sTriplets.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Dorothy's triplets LachySingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Lachy singing SimonSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Simon singing Shortnin'Bread2.jpg|Dorothy making Shortnin' Bread EmmaSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Emma singing Shortnin'Bread.jpg|The Wiggles singing Shortnin'BreadDough.jpg|Shortnin' Bread dough LachyandDorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyholdingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Dorothy holding Shortnin' Bread Shortnin'Bread(Food).jpg|"Shortnin' Bread" AnthonyasAnthonyRowley.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyRowley.jpg|"Anthony Rowley" SimonSingingAnthonyRowley.jpg|Simon singing EmmaasMissMousie.jpg|Emma as Miss Mousie TheOtherWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyRowley2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers as cats AnthonyRowleyandLilyWhiteDuck.jpg|Anthony Rowley and a lily white duck AnthonyRowleySad.jpg|Anthony Rowley sad LachyasMrRat.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Rat ThisOldMan-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "This Old Man" ThisOldMan-2014.jpg|"This Old Man" SimonSingingThisOldMan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingThisOldMan.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaSingingThisOldMan.jpg|Emma singing WagsinApplesandBananas.jpg|'Give a dog a bone' AnthonySingingThisOldMan.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesSingingThisOldMan.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheFourPresents-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Four Presents" AnthonyandLachyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LachySingingTheFourPresents.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaastheFourSisters.jpg|Emma as the four sisters TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword EmmaastheFirstSister.jpg|Emma as the first sister TheFourPresents.jpg|"The Four Presents" EmmaastheSecondSister.jpg|Emma as the second sister EmmaastheThirdSister.jpg|Emma as the third sister EmmaastheFourthSister.jpg|Emma as the fourth sister AnthonySingingTheFourPresents.jpg|Anthony singing TheWheelsontheBus-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "The Wheels on the Bus" TheWheelsontheBus-2014.jpg|"The Wheels on the Bus" EmmaDrivingaBus.jpg|Emma driving a bus SimonDrivingaBus.jpg|Simon driving a bus AnthonyDrivingaBus.jpg|Anthony driving a bus CaptainFeatherswordasaBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed as a baby LachyDrivingaBus.jpg|Lachy driving a bus TheAwakeWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SimonandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Emma What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?.jpg|"What's Your Favorite Nursery Rhyme?" SimonSingingWhat'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?.jpg|Simon singing EmmaPlayingDrumsinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma playing Drums What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-HumptyDumpty.jpg|Anthony singing about "Humpty Dumpty" LachyinaSpiderHat.jpg|Lachy singing about the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" EmmaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Emma dressed as "Little Bo Peep" AnthonyasLittleBoyBlue.jpg|Anthony dressed as "Little Boy Blue" What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-Horsey,Horsey.jpg|Anthony singing about "Horsey, Horsey" What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-HickorydinkoryDock.jpeg|Lachy singing about "Hickory dinkory Dock" EmmaasPolly.jpg|Emma as Polly (from "Polly Put the Kettle on") What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing What'sYourFavoriteNurseryRhyme?-LittleJackHorner.jpg|Lachy singing about "Little Jack Horner" AnthonyasOldMacDonald.jpg|Anthony as "Old MacDonald" SimonandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Anthony MissPollyHadaDolly-2014Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" MissPollyHadADolly-2014.jpg|"Miss Polly Had A Dolly" DennishaPratt.jpg|Dennisha singing TheOtherWiggles,DennishaPrattandDr.Sure.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dennisha, and Dr. Sure AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar EmmaSingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Emma singing LachySingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Lachy singing SimonSingingI'llTellMeMa.jpg|Simon singing CaitlinFinnegan.jpg|Caitlin CaitlinFinneganandEllaWalters.jpg|Caitlin and Ella DorothyIrishDancingInApplesAndBananas.jpg|Dorothy Irish Dancing DorothyandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony I'llTellMeMa.jpg|"I'll Tell Me Ma" I'llTellMeMa-2.jpg|Emma FaLaNinna-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Fa La Ninna" FaLaNinna.jpg|"Fa La Ninna" EmmaSingingFaLaNinna.jpg|Emma singing FaLaNinna2.jpg|Emma and Baylee TheMaleWigglesPlayingMusic.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing music ItsyBitsySpider-2014.jpg|Anthony with a Spider hat ItsyBitsySpider-2014-2.jpg|"Itsy Bitsy Spider" LittlePufferbillies-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Pufferbillies" AnthonyDrivingtheTrain.jpg|Anthony driving the train LittlePufferbillies.jpg|"Pufferbillies" Simon,AnthonyandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Simon, Anthony and Santa Fe Caboose TheMaleWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose TheWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose TheOtherWigglesandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Santa Fe Caboose Lachy,EmmaandSantaFeCaboose.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Santa Fe Caboose SantaFeCaboose.jpg|Santa Fe Caboose EmmaandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma and Anthony MissLucyHadaDucky-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky.jpg|"Miss Lucy Had a Ducky" MissLucyHadaDucky2.jpg|The Wiggles MissLucyHadaDucky3.jpg|Caterina and the Other Wiggles SurLePontD'Avignon-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Sur le Pont D'Avignon" EmmainCanada.jpg|Emma in Canada Mimi,CaterinaMeteandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Mimi, Caterina and Lauren SurLePontD'Avignon.jpg|"Sur le Pont D'Avignon" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing mini Maton acoustic guitar LachyinCanada.jpg|Lachy in Canada SimoninCanada.jpg|Simon in Canada MimiinApplesandBananas.jpg|Mimi dancing ABC-Prologue.jpg|Professor Simon introducing "ABC" SimonSingingABC.jpg|Simon singing "ABC" ABC.jpg|"ABC" ABC2.jpg|Anthony dressed like Elvis DoYourEarsHangLow?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" DoYourEarsHangLow?.jpg|Wags EmmaSingingDoYourEarsHangLow?.jpg|"Do Your Ears Hang Low?" TheMaleWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Male Wiggles DownBytheBay-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Down by the Bay" DownBytheBay.jpg|"Down by the Bay" AnthonyasKangaroo.jpg|Anthony as a kangaroo DownBytheBay2.jpg|'Did you see a kangaroo tying his shoe?' LachyasaGoatWearingaCoat.jpg|Lachy as a goat wearing a coat DownBytheBay3.jpg|'Did you ever see a goat wearing a coat'? SimonasaWombatWearingaTopHat.jpg|Simon as a wombat wearing a top-hat DownBytheBay4.jpg|'Did you ever see a wombat wearing a top-hat? CaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain as a a cockatoo dressed up in blue DownBytheBay5.jpg|'Did you see a cockatoo dressed up in blue?' DownBytheBay6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword dressed up MichaelFinnegan-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Michael Finnegan" MichaelFinnegan.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" EmmaSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Emma singing MichaelFinneganDancing.jpg|Michael Finnegan Irish dancing MichaelFinneganSad.jpg|Michael Finnegan sad SimonSingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon singing LachySingingMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinApplesandBananas.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheReplacementWigglesandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Michael Finnegan Simon,EmmaandMichaelFinnegan.jpg|Simon, Emma and Michael Finnegan WisconsinStateCapitol.jpg|Wisconsin State Capitol LasGolondrinas.jpg|"Las Golondrinas" CaterinaMeteinApplesandBananas.jpg|Caterina CaptainandSimoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Simon LaurenHannafordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lauren LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinApplesandBananas.jpg|Lachy and Captain NickHutchinsoninApplesandBananas.jpg|Nick juggling CaptainandEmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain playing red Maton acoustic guitar CaptainandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Captain and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Captain and Anthony OpenShutThem-2014Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Open, Shut Them" OpenShutThem-2014.jpg|"Open, Shut Them" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarattheUSAColumn.jpg|Anthony playing mini Maton acoustic guitar SimonandLachyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Simon and Lachy ApplesandBananas-Epilogue.jpg|Epilogue TheWigglesEatingApplesandBananas.jpg|The Wiggles eating apples and bananas Anthony'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Anthony in credits Lachy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Lachy in credits Simon'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Simon in credits Emma'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Emma in credits Dorothy'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Dorothy in credits Dorothy'sVoiceinApplesandBananasEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice credit CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in credits Wags'TitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Wags in credits Henry'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Henry in credits Henry'sVoiceinApplesandBananasEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice credit LeeHawkins'TitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Lee Hawkins in credits DennishaPratt'sTitleinApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Dennisha Pratt in credits ApplesandBananasCredits.jpg|Credits ApplesandBananas-MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits ApplesandBananas-SongCredits.png|Song Credits ApplesandBananas-SongCredits2.png|Song Credits #2 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits3.png|Song Credits #3 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits4.png|Song Credits #3 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits5.png|Song Credits #5 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits6.png|Song Credits #6 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits7.png|Song Credits #7 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits8.png|Song Credits #8 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits9.png|Song Credits #9 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits10.png|Song Credits #10 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits11.png|Song Credits #11 ApplesandBananas-SongCredits12.png|Song Credits #12 Bonus DeletedShotfromThisLittlePiggy-2014.jpg|Deleted shot from "This Little Piggy" (seen in the Apples and Bananas trailer) Advertising File:Apples&BananasTrailer.png|Trailer Apples&Bananas-NCircleTrailer.png|North American trailer ApplesandBananas-AmericanPromoPoster.jpg|Promotional poster for American release ApplesandBananasNCircleBanner.jpg|Promotional banner (seen on the NCircle Entertainment website) DVD Packaging ApplesandBananasLimitedEditionScratchandSniffCover.jpg|Limited Edition Scratch and Sniff slipcover WIGGLES-APPLES-BANANAS-2014-ABC-FOR-_57.jpg|Back cover ApplesandBananas-DVDCover.jpg|Full cover File:Apples&BananasAWigglyCollectionofNurseryRhymesbooklet.png|Booklet File:Apples&BananasAWigglyCollectionofNurseryRhymesbooklet1.png File:Apples&BananasAWigglyCollectionofNurseryRhymesbooklet2.png File:Apples&BananasAWigglyCollectionofNurseryRhymesbooklet3.png File:E8090597-CBF5-48AC-88EA-62164C7D7579.jpeg|AUS Disc 0053DD2E-98FE-4CD8-825E-12AEC23D1B4B.png|2015 reprint disc (from Wiggle-Tastic Collection) C56AAAB6-5E46-4F27-BB3E-1E5C43208C6A.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) North American release Apples&Bananas-USFullCover.jpg|Full cover Apples&Bananas-USInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover Apples&Bananas-USDisc.jpg|US Disc Digital releases A&B1.jpg|Australian iTunes Cover (New ABC logo) ApplesandBananas-USCover.jpg|US iTunes cover ApplesandBananas-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Menu & Previews Australian DVD IMG_4578.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4579.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) ApplesandBananas-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Apples and Bananas) ApplesandBananas-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Song used: Miss Polly Had A Dolly) ApplesandBananas-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Song used: One, Two, Three, Four, Five) ApplesandBananas-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song Selection Menu page 3 (Song used: The Wheels on the Bus) ApplesandBananas-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Shortnin' Bread) ApplesandBananas-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (No music) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) North American DVD Opening Menus are the same as Australian release. NCircleLogo(2013).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png HotPotatoes!-2014NCircleTrailer.png HereCometheOctonautsTrailer.png TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png Closing NCircleClosingScreen(2014).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png YoGabbaGabbaLiveTrailer.png Pocoyo'sCircusTrailer.png WibblyPigPlaytimeTrailer.png DinoDanTrek'sAdventuresTrailer.png Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2014